Final Fantasy Universe
by Oldbill
Summary: All the characters of Final Fantasy 7-10 unite in a world filled with magic and technology.


Cloud stood in a field of red flowers which had just begun to bloom. The field stretched in all directions, an endless carpet off crimson beauty. However to the north, mountains reached high upwards into the sky. They were the only visible end to the plane of flowers. hey formed a circle and thusly they were known to as God's Ring and the field was known as the Garden of God. The mountains did not subtract from the grandness of the endless plains of flowers but they added to it with their majestic snow blanketed peaks. Now, however the peaks had become ugly and jagged like the teeth of the monsters Cloud so despised.  
  
The snow had melted and a tempest raged above them. There were thunderheads directly above the center of the mountains and the middle of these massive clouds were sinking, or rather being pulled torweds the center of God's Ring. The lightening did not strike and disappear, instead it lingered for about thirty seconds or more, writhing like angry serpents carving into the rock, killing flora, and melting what snow remained. There was no doubt. The trio of evil men that called themselves the Magical Three were here. Cloud crouched and picked a flower, which was damp with dew. The flower was a glorious red hue. The same hue as the dress his beloved had once worn. Remembering her released a secluded anger in his heart and he crushed the flower and dropped it's tattered remains on the ground. He would not find the man he longed to end here.  
  
This trio was just as evil as he was and they must be stopped. He knew he must put a stop to the deeds of the wicked men, which had not yet occurred but soon would. The and only then could he seek his revenge for love lost to a sword. That damned sword, which had taken so many other peoples loved ones away. This sword was known only as the Masamune and could only be wielded by one man. Cloud reached back and grasped the grip of his massive sword. He withdrew it and walked torwerds the swirling clouds and jagged peaks. A tear landed on a crimson petal.  
  
Chapter 1: Gunslingers meet  
  
Reno panted heavily as the weary group strode past a gate welcoming them to Snake Gulch. Rude glanced over at his friend from behind dark glasses. "I told you that smoking would mess you up," Rude said casually. Reno replied by spitting at Rude, nearly hitting his expensive shoes. Another man strode up behind them, his white trench coat rippled in the dusty wind. "Are you done?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes Rufus," the men replied nearly in unison. Rufus nodded torweds a saloon "Let's see if we can get some help in there," he commanded. Reno lifted his jacket and stuck his pistol back in it's shoulder holster. Rude saw this and followed suit. He supposed nothing would happen here and even if it did he still had his quick drawing skills and a partner to rely on. The trio soon found themselves standing on the dusty planks in front of the saloon. Reno stepped forwards and pushed the doors, which looked to come straight out of an old western movie inward into a smoky tavern. There were several booths lined up against the wall to the left and a bar to the right. Reno glanced at a sign above the nearest booth that read "smoking permitted" in classic western characters. He smiled and reached into his left breast pocket where he produced a pack of cigarette; he pulled one out and put it in his mouth with practiced grace. "Those things are gonna kill you," Rude mumbled. Reno shrugged and thrust his finger at Rude's left pant pocket. Rude sighed and shoved his hand into it where he found his expensive custom engraved lighter and handed it to Reno who lit up immediately. He grinned and flipped the cover back down and handed it back to Rude who shoved it back into his pocket.  
  
Rufus had already taken a seat at the bar and watching them with an irritated stare. "So boss is there a phone here?" Rude asked even though he already knew the answer. "Of course not," Rufus relied as he glanced at Reno, "that's gonna kill you". Reno grunted and walked over to a seat next to Rufus. Rude sat on the other side of Rufus and glanced around casually. He could see there was no threat unless you counted the two elderly men smoking pipes and playing checkers at a nearby booth.  
  
The saloon doors swung open a beautiful woman walked in. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a leather jacket over a red shirt. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears and sat down at the far end of the bar. Reno saw Rude looking torweds the woman. "Hey," he said, "we don't have time for flirting big guy". Rude sighed and stared down at the counter. It had been a long time since he had dated. He had always thought Elena was cute but he couldn't bring himself to ask her out. He wished he wasn't such a shy man.  
  
The bartender was a middle-aged man with graying hair and a large greasy mustache with clothes to match his country accent. "Can I get ya folks anything? Ya'll can try our beer that we brew in that barn over yonder. Nothing' better round here," he said.  
  
"Yes I suppose. Three of them please," Rufus replied. "Right away," the bartender replied. He went through a door, which entered into a back room. A few minutes later he returned with 4 identical bottles. He set three down in front of the men and took the fourth to the woman at the end of the bar. Rufus sipped his beer and found it was quite good. The bartender began to clean the booth nearest the door. The door swung open and struck the walls next to it. Everyone in the saloon looked to see whom the noisy visitor was.  
  
Reno scrutinized the man silently. He had a leather trench coat over a blue vest and leather pants, which were dusty and worn. He wore a brown cowboy hat over his red hair which was long and was in a pony tail that swung freely down the back of his coat. The stranger scanned the bar with his arms crossed over his chest. His gazed stopped on the woman. "Hey there! The name's Irvine," he said removing his hat and bowing to the woman. The woman smiled and patted the stool next to her. Irvine's face lit up and he took a seat next to her.  
  
Rude was now also staring intently at Irvine. Irvine pulled back his trench coat as he sat revealing a concealed holster carrying a shotgun but a second later the coat hid the weapon from view again. "Did you see...." Rude began but he stopped when Reno nodded. "What's going on?" Rufus asked as he eyed Irvine.  
  
"He packing sir. A shotgun I think," Rude replied.  
  
"Do you think he could pose a threat?" asked Rufus.  
  
"We should play it safe and get rid of him" Reno suggested. Rude nodded and stood up "Stay here sir," he said. Rufus began to reach for his own shotgun and nodded at the two Turks who were now standing side by side. The two men walked over to where Irvine was seated. Rufus tapped him on the shoulder. Irvine turned around and stared at the men "Can I help you?" he asked sounding very annoyed. Reno through his cigarette on the floor and replied "Your coming with us".  
  
"I don't think so buddy. Why don't you just scram and quit bothering me?" Irvine replied. "Sorry buddy that's not possible. Besides, I don't like you tone," Reno said as he reached for his pistol. Irvine suddenly jumped up and unholstered his shotgun with incredible speed. Rude drew his weapon equally as fast. Reno stared with an expression of comic shock on his face. He had heard Rude could draw fast but he could never had imagined it was that quick. His hand was only halfway into his jacket. There was a shotgun pointed directly at his temple and a Rude's pistol was pointed at the grinning face of Irvine. "If I were you I would put my gun down so your buddy doesn't get hurt," Irvine said with a great deal of confidence despite the gun pointed at his face.  
  
Beads of sweat began to form on Rude's brow. Reno suddenly thrust his foot out and hit Irvine in the stomach. Irvine rolled back wards and sprung to his feet. The woman fainted and fell over the counter. The bartender hoisted the woman onto his shoulder and ran out the front door. Reno drew his gun clumsily and whipped it torwerds the fleeing man. "Hey! Get back here," Reno yelled. He couldn't have any witnesses getting away and blabbing about how some Shinra execs had started a gunfight. That would be a big mess and one that would be hard to clean up. The command was not heeded and the man kept running torwerds what could only be the town Sheriff's office, which was obvious from the sign which, read Snake Gulch Police in bold letters on the front of the building. Suddenly a searing pain jolted through his hand wielding the gun. The weapon was now nothing but a twisted monstrosity lying on the dusty wooden planks. Reno's hand was a bleeding horror, injured by the shot from Irvine's gun. "Sorry, but I couldn't let you hurt those people. Especially that lovely lady. I just wish I had a pistol or a rifle to use so I wouldn't have hurt you hand as much," Irvine said.  
  
Reno moaned and leaned up against the wall where he slumped to the floor cradling his injured hand. Rude growled with fury and he ran over to assist his friend. Rufus watched all this in a state of comic surprise. Rude had just screwed up big time. He had just left himself in a vulnerable position to care for his partner's flesh wounds. It did appear that this "cowboy" had no intent to kill anyone. Rufus didn't mind killing, and this man was just the one he wanted to destroy. He quietly reached into his trench coat and unholstered his own shotgun. He lifted it slowly until it was pointed at Irvine's head. "Freeze unless you want your hair to get even more red!" Rufus shouted.  
  
Irvine swung around but as he did Rufus pulled the both triggers on his gun. Irvine was shocked. He had definitely seen this man when he first entered. How could he have possibly forgotten him for so long? Both hammers on the shotgun went down making nothing put a clicking sound. The gun had not fired. Rufus had completely neglected to load his guns because of his confidence in the Turks. Irvine threw back his head and laughed. "The fairies must have given me their blessing," Irvine said as he tipped his hat torwerds Rufus. "Gotta run before the lawmen get here. You have a good time explaining this, alrighty?" he said as he ran torwerds the exit. Irvine burst outwards into the warm wind of a desert summer and ran into a nearby vehicle. Ironically the Shinra motor vehicle division manufactured it.  
  
In the bar Reno was getting to his feet. His faced was pinched with pain. "Come on buddy we have to get out of here," Rude whispered to Reno who nodded in reply. The three men from Shinra ran back into the desert torwerds where their vehicle had broken down. "Make sure that cowboy is taken care of when we get back to HQ. No, scratch that. I want him brought alive to my desk so I can shoot him myself," Rufus mumbled as they ran past a sign telling them to come back and visit Snake Gulch soon. Rude hoped they wouldn't. 


End file.
